


every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own

by orphan_account



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Jane Eyre - Freeform, secondary school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which an argument turns into Wendy developing a crush.





	every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own

**Author's Note:**

> i love this pairing so much, they are just so sweet! this was going to be longer but i ran out of steam. i will perhaps write more of them if anyone would like, so if you enjoyed this, do let me know!

It starts, as things do, in their fourth period English class.  
"Well, some of us are trying to work!" Wendy hisses.  
The girl, this _infuriating_ girl, simply chortles, nose scrunched like an inchworm, shoulders tipping forward, hand raised daintily in a half-- no, perhaps more akin to an _eighth_ hearted attempt to cover her apparent amusement.  
"And I rather don't understand why."  
Wendy, incredulous, opens her mouth, ready to give this girl what-for, when--  
"It's all so _dreadfully_ boring, don't you think?"  
Wendy wants, in this moment, so terribly to tackle her right out of her desk.  
" _No_ , in fact, I do not. This is incredibly important literature that I suggest you begin paying attention to, because you quite obviously cannot--" Feeling impassioned, (as well as ticked off), her hand raises in what she thinks a dramatic yet tasteful gesture, "--cannot _grasp_ the scope of it."  
This blonde brat simply quirks an eyebrow.  
"I rather think I'm _grasping_ it well enough," she (albeit quite a bit rudely) mimics Wendy's gesture, "and it's incredibly dull so far."  
Wendy pinches the bridge of her nose.  
"I believe you are missing the point."  
"Really? Because I believe the point is simply the dullest thing I've ever read."  
"Why, you little--"  
With a menacing glare from the teacher, their tuff is swiftly ended.  
Determined to get the last word in, Wendy turns to her, still glaring, "This isn't over-- um." It suddenly occurs to her that she has no idea of her name.  
She laughs.  
Wendy scowls.  
"Alice. Alice Liddell." She holds her hand out, perfectly pleasant in demeanor, despite the circumstances. Wendy shakes it, muttering out her own name because she's polite, and yes, she supposes, she may have exerted just a _touch_ too much aggression.  
"It's not over, _Liddell_."  
Alice grins, wide. Wendy thinks it a bit catlike. Odd.  
"I certainly hope not, Darling."  
Then an odd thing happens, as they are wont to do around Wendy Darling.  
She flushes. Her pulse jolts just a little, (but only a _little_ , mind you) and yeah, sure, this Alice is really really annoying and has simply ghastly opinions on literature, but she looks kind of-- well, sort of pretty, really, when she smiles like that and says Wendy's surname like-- well, _that_. She knows, logically, that it's just her name and Alice certainly doesn't mean it-- she couldn't mean it-- like that. But then there's that knowing twinkle in her eyes, and oh, those eyes are so blue were they quite that blue before?  
She visibly startles at the high trill that signals the end of the period.  
Her pain continues to be a source of amusement for Alice, judging by the high snort of laughter she emits.  
"I do hope to see you around, Wendy. You're quite funny."  
"Funny...?"  
With one last ungraceful, mildly insulting chuckle at Wendy's expense, Alice swiftly assembles her things and leaves.  
Wendy stares into her copy of _Jane Eyre_ , wondering what, exactly, she has just gotten herself into.


End file.
